The problem with teleport
by writingwillow
Summary: Home alone, Nicolette is playing her game when somehow she's teleported into it and finds that life in the world of pokemon isn't like the game she learned, no matter how much she knows about pokemon. Rated may change. Wally x OC Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, gameboy or Nintendo.**

Nicolette sat on the corner of her bed with her back propped against the wall, starring hard at the game in her hands. She was only absently aware that her mother was leaving to pick up her younger brother from whatever sport it was he was playing. She glanced at the clock only to note that she was leaving early, again, as she heard her mother mention stopping by her sister's house on the way back.

She looked back at the game as she beat the trainer's plusle, her marshtomp finally reaching level 30. She had only restarted the game earlier that day, not really knowing anyone else who played the games, or would admit to it, she had all of the current versions, and some older ones, and restarted them regularly. As she continued to walk in circles in the patch of grass under the cycling road she finally ran into the minun she had been looking for just as she heard her mother pulling out of the yard. Smiling to herself she immediately started throwing pokeballs at the stray pokemon, hoping her own pokemon, primarily her starting marshtomp, would hold out until the little one was caught.

When finally the minun stayed in the ball marshtomp was paralyzed and his health was in the red. Quickly, she skipped over the pokedex entry and opted not to name the electric type and then saved the game, just to be safe. Deciding a walk through the grass probably wasn't too safe with her only really powerful pokemon so weak she opened her party and selected her kirlia, teleporting her character back to the pokemon center in Slateport city.

As the kirlia appeared on the screen to show it's move, Nicolette yawned, feeling slightly dizzy. Putting the game down, still connected to the charging cord she leaned back, feeling her eyes drift shut as a strange tingling, almost electric sensation enveloped her body and she blacked out.

The first thing Nicolette became aware of was sticky, bitter copper taste in her mouth as her head rolled on the grass. Next was the sensation of a dimming headache as her body tingled, like it was still piecing itself back together.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked out of the darkness as she tried to blink open her eyes, wincing as the sunlight stung and awakened the fading headache.

"I think so." She said, her voice coming out raspy and ill used. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light of the afternoon sun she saw a boy with light greenish brown hair a few feet from her as he set down his bag. "Where am I?"

"Route 110. I found you passed out in the grass not far from here. I found your bag, but all your pokeballs are empty. Were you robbed?" he asked nervously, almost apologetically. She sat up and looked around, squinting at the bright lights, confused at his explanation of what happened.

"Last thing I remember I was at my house…" she said slowly, trying to remember what happened. "….Wait… pokeballs?" she asked confused.

Surprised he brought her the bag.

"Yeah, I couldn't find any of your pokemon on you. Your trainer card is still here, so I knew you were a trainer, but all of your pokemon are gone, you just have empty balls."

He said nervously handing her the bag and squatting beside her. As she went through it she was surprised at what she found. There in the bag was a trainer card with her name on it, not her game name, her name, and the contents of her bag were the same as she'd had in her game, 20 potions, 5 super potions, 30 pokeballs, 7 premier balls, 2 ultra balls, a few random tms, the hm for cut and flash as well as bunch of berries and a wailmer pail, with her pokenav attached to one of the straps, she even had a pokedex, with all of her information programmed in and a change of clothes.

"How?..." she mumbled.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Looking back at him it finally struck her who he was and she put her hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, I… I'm fine, thank you." She answered, not sure what to say. "I'll be fine now, I think." She said standing up shakily. He followed her movement, standing up himself as they both took in each other's appearance.

Nicolette was only slightly aware of her own change in wardrobe, instead of her worn out house clothes, cut off sweat pants and a tank top, she was now wearing a blue shirt long enough to be a short dress with a small ivy pattern around the edges in a pale green, with long blue jeans that flared slightly at the bottom like bell bottoms, with the same ivy pattern repeated on the back pockets, her nearly auburn hair falling messily down, nearly to her waist.

"I'm Wally," he introduced himself awkwardly.

"Nicolette," she said smiling at him sweetly.

**(Author's note) I mention a difference between her real name and game name because Nicolette won't fit as a character name in the games, she would have to pick something shorter. And as far as I know no one has ever been teleported into a video game, otherwise I would use the move much more often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, gameboy or Nintendo.**

Wally led Nicolette back to Slateport, it wasn't really safe for her to be out in the wilderness without any pokemon with her. But she insisted that there was no reason to report anything to officer Jenny, she didn't really want to explain that she had fallen into a video game and probably didn't have any pokemon to begin with. In the end he promised to help her catch one to make up for it, after his own pokemon were able to rest at the pokemon center.

When they arrived at the pokemon center it didn't take long for Nurse Joy to check Wally's pokemon and pronounce them all healthy. Still, it was getting late, so they agreed to stay in town, and go out again in the morning. With his pokemon back on his belt, Wally checked them into one of the rooms in the back of the center.

Afterwards they dropped off most of their stuff in the room, everything but a few pokeballs and their identification, trainer cards and pokedexes, and in Wally's case his pokemon. Since it wasn't quite dark yet, the two went out to walk about town and kill time.

Nicolette was surprised by how big the city was from inside the game. In the game there had only been a few houses, the important features of the city being the outdoor market, the ship yard, the museum and the port. Walking the streets it was the size of a small city, of course being from the country it seemed even bigger to her.

The two of them walked around the city trying to think of something to do while they talked. Fortunately for Nicolette she didn't really even have to lie to him so much about how she had ended up on route 110. She just told him that she didn't really know what had happened, she just woke up when he was there with a spitting headache and no idea how she'd gotten there. Since she didn't really have anywhere to go anyway he suggested that she might travel with him for a while. She was happy to accept the offer, not sure what she would do herself now that she was there. As they noticed it getting darker they headed back towards the Pokemon center. Wally promised that he would help her catch her own pokemon in the morning before they went back to Verdanturf town now that the Rusturf tunnel was open.

"What kind of pokemon do you like?" Wally asked curiously. He was a little surprised at how well they got along already. She blushed slightly before she answered.

"Actually my favorites were always ghost types." She said embarrassed. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Really?" he asked "I don't think I've met any ghost types before. I wonder if there area any nearby." He seemed to be thinking about his promise to help her catch her own pokemon already. She smiled, it was probably because he thought she had been robbed, but he really was being very sweet.

"There shouldn't be," she told him shrugging slightly, "In this region the ghost types are mostly at Mount Pyre and route 121, near Lilycove." Wally looked at her wide eyed.

"Really?" he asked surprised, "Did you go to trainer school? You seem to know a lot about pokemon." She blinked looking slightly confused. She hadn't thought she knew that much about pokemon. Then again, as often as she played through the games she already knew where and how to find almost every pokemon in the games.

"I certainly didn't go to trainer school," she answered slowly, still thinking about everything, "I know a lot of generalities, I guess." She shrugged again, dismissing the idea figuring that maybe living in the game wouldn't be as much trouble as she thought. Wally smiled at her again.

"So do you know what kind of pokemon live in this area?" he asked, surprising her again.

"Well, mostly electric types live on 110," she said pensively, "Of course there are also some normal and grass types. Water types can be found on the beach, as always." He grinned at her again and they went in and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, you should assume that the characters are ages 15 or 16. I know that in the show you can become a trainer at 10 but for the purposes of this story they are older.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo or Gameboy.**

Nicolette woke up when it was still mostly dark outside to see Wally come out of the bathroom. He was already dressed but she could tell that he had just taken a shower because his hair was still wet. He blushed slightly when he noticed her looking at him from her bed.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you." He said looking away from her. She pulled herself out of the bed.

"Not really," she said smiling at him, "So, do you have a plan for today?" she asked as she pulled the blankets back over the bed. He seemed to think about it for a second before he replied.

"Well, I guess that we'll go ahead and go on to Mauville once we head out," he said thoughtfully. "I'll catch you a pokemon on the way if we find any." She smiled at him as she pulled her bag up to her lap.

"Since it's still early I'll go ahead and take a shower before we head out then," she said taking her bag with her into the bathroom.

Half an hour later they were leaving the city heading north. Nicolette was a little surprised at how easy the walk was leaving the city. They were past what Nicolette recognized as the trick house and still hadn't seen anyone else. A little ways further they entered a wooded area going under the cycling road. They hadn't gone far when Wally saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped walking, staring into the line of trees trying to find it.

"Hey, Nicolette," he whispered grabbing her arm, "did you see that?" she looked at him in confusion for a second before she looked into the trees. She didn't see anything but she looked back at him before she answered.

"Should we go in to see if we can find it?" she asked a little skeptically. He looked back at her and nodded and they walked hesitantly into the line of trees.

They didn't see anything at first. Wally was walking cautiously, trying to stay close to Nicolette, who was looking around curiously, after all, if they did find anything he was the only one with any pokemon. It wasn't until the shadow was a little deeper because of the trees that they saw anything out of the ordinary.

At the base of a tree a few feet from them a bunch of different pokemon were huddled around the base of one of the trees looking concerned. Realizing that something was defiantly wrong, they approached cautiously, trying not to startle any of them into attacking. Still, as they approached one of the nearby gulpin turned nervously in their direction and cringed into an electrike standing next to it. Wally froze, backing away slightly to try to calm the two down and keep them from attacking. Nicolette just stayed her ground staring the electric type down as she slowly knelt down on the grass, figuring the smaller she looked the less she would seem threatening.

"It's alright," she cooed softly, holding out her hand invitingly, "We don't want to hurt any of you, we just want to see if we can help." She didn't even know if they could understand her, in the shows it usually looked like they could, but she wasn't sure how that applied to wild pokemon.

Slowly, the gulpin looked towards her from behind the electrike and moved closer.

"Nicolette?" Wally asked nervously as the poisonous pokemon got closer to her. She barely glanced back at him but kept her hand out the approaching gulpin. When he got up to her he cautiously inspected her hand and when he seemed to decide that the two humans weren't a threat he went back to the others at the base of the tree.

She stood up as Wally came back up to her. Looking more closely at the tree they could see that there was a hole near the bottom that seemed to be where the problem was. From what they could make out there was a pokemon inside the hole that shouldn't be there, and it wouldn't come out. The other pokemon were trying to talk to it but so far it didn't seem to be working.

Getting a little closer, Nicolette was surprised to see what looked like blue smoke hovering near the opening in the tree. She knelt at the bottom of the tree with all of the pokemon and leaned over, trying to get a better look at whatever was inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo or Gameboy.**

Getting a little closer, Nicolette was surprised to see what looked like blue smoke hovering near the opening in the tree. She knelt at the bottom of the tree with all of the pokemon and leaned over, trying to get a better look at whatever was inside.

"Can you see it?" Wally whispered. She frowned slightly trying to see further into the hole.

"Not really, the only thing I can think of that matches what I can see is a gastly, or maybe a koffing or wheezing, all I can see is some smoke," she answered quietly. Wally took a hesitant step closer.

"Should they be in this area?" he whispered, tiptoeing closer to the tree beside her. She seemed to think about it for a minute before she answered.

"I don't think so, they're usually in caves, or in abandoned houses."

"Why would they be in the forest?" he asked softly. She shrugged, not sure about the answer. From everything she knew there shouldn't have been a reason why a foreign pokemon should be in the area. They hadn't seen any trainers, so it shouldn't belong to anyone, and the only pokemon she could think of shouldn't be in this area. There shouldn't be a koffing until they were past Mauville city, in the fiery path on route 111.

"Ghost types like gastly can sometimes be found in forests, but there shouldn't be any in this area." She said as she leaned closer to the ground, peering into the hollow in the tree. She didn't even know how to begin trying to get the pokemon out.

"It's alright," she said softly, cooing to whatever it was. The gastly turned, looking at her with sad eyes, startling her as she saw it. Only one thing occurred to her as she stared in the little ghost's eyes. _He's shiny._

The ghost, seeing Nicolette trying to coax it out came slowly to the opening in the trunk. She kept her voice soft and sweet, trying to coax it out like she might a frightened child. She did her best not to jump when it launched itself into her arms, deciding to hide there instead. She held it close to her chest, petting the more solid part of it's body softly, hoping she was soothing it.

"It looks hurt," Wally said, noticing a slight cringe in the pokemon. "Maybe we should take it back to the pokemon center to make sure it's alright." Nicolette nodded, still cooing to gastly so that it wouldn't get frightened.

They walked back to Slateport as quickly as they could, silently accepting that their trip to Mauville would have to wait for the next day as, by the time they got there, it was already past noon, by the time Nurse Joy finished checking the gastly they wouldn't have enough time to reach Mauville before dark.

When they entered the pokemon center Joy greeted them cheerfully before they brought her the little ghost.

"Oh my!" she said looking at it in concern, "it's just a baby, did he just hatch?" she asked looking at them sharply.

"We don't know," Nicolette answered a little defensively, she wasn't about to be scolded for taking a wild pokemon to get help, "we found him in the woods, it was frightened and looked hurt so we brought him back here."

The nurse nodded at them, smiling again now that she didn't think they'd done anything foolish. Gently she took the ghost from Nicolette's arms. The ghastly immediately looked frightened once more, and fazed through Joy's arms back to her. Nicolette stroked it like she had before, cooing to it that everything would be alright.

"It looks like it's got a bit of static," Joy said, giving up on taking the ghost from the girl for the moment, "Otherwise it looks like a very healthy new born. Of course, I'll still have to give it a proper physical to make sure. Would you mind coming in here with me, he might be more comfortable if you're there." She told Nicolette, having her and Wally step into the back of the center where she could get a better look at the ghost type.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, or Gameboy.**

A few minutes, later Joy was able to keep the ghost calm enough to send them out of the room, though he still didn't seem as comfortable with only the nurse. They sat nervously outside the door until she came out, letting them know that he was ok.

"He seems to be in perfect health, now that I've taken care of the bit of static. I'll keep him here and find him a good trainer, so that I don't have to delay you any more than you have been." She told them smiling. Nicolette looked at the little gastly, happy that he was ok, but not sure what to think about what Joy had said.

"We can't reach Mauville before dark now anyway," Wally said, ignoring what the nurse had told them, "So we've decided to stay and try again in the morning." The nurse nodded and started to leave, but the infant gastly fazed through her arms and went to Nicolette, who caught him in surprise, petting him again to calm him.

Joy looked at her a bit sharply, but with a resigned sigh she smiled at her.

"It looks like he's quite fond of you already. Perhaps it would be best if he stayed with you for the day, if you don't mind." Nicolette smiled down at the little ghost, happy to have him with her for the day at least.

She and Wally left the pokemon center into the city. Since they had decided to stay another night he figured the least he could do would be to train his pokemon a bit. And he was happy to take Nicolette to the beach with him. She had actually had the idea, after looking through her bag again and finding a bathing suit tucked away into a hidden pocket, somewhere it wouldn't get anything wet when she put it back.

Gastly seemed a little uncomfortable in the sunlight, which Nicolette explained by telling him that Ghosts tended to be nocturnal pokemon, though they were also seen during the day as well. But it was a cloudy, overcast day so they figured it wouldn't be too big a problem.

They stopped by the seashore house where they changed into their bathing suits. Wally was out first, wearing an old tee shirt with his swimming trunks. He bought them both a couple drinks to take out with them while he waited for Nicolette to come out. When she did she had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, she was in a two piece bikini like suit with a brown dress-like wrap over it.

With the weather the way it was the beach was fairly deserted. There were only a few other people there, far enough away that they shouldn't bother anyone with training. Nicolette pulled up a couple of lounge chairs for them as Wally called out Ralts and Roselia.

When the other pokemon had been introduced to Gastly, and the circumstances had been explained to them, Wally ran off into the sand to train them. For a while Nicolette watched him with the little gastly. Gastly watched with interest as Wally trained his pokemon, but stayed close to her. After a while, not wanting the ghost to get bored, Nicolette moved out of the chair a bit into the sand and started pushing it away.

Gastly watched her for a moment before going over to hover over her shoulder. She kept digging into the sand around her until she had a nice hole around herself, and she was beginning to dig into mud, water pooling through the sand as she dug further down. While she did this she was dripping the wet sand onto her legs where it dried slowly around her, burying herself as it caked onto her legs.

Gastly floated beside her, teasing her as she continued to burry herself in the mud. By the time Wally looked back and noticed what she was doing she was sitting in a pool of water with growing towers of mud, sometimes cracking and falling apart as they dried in the air.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously walking up from behind her.

"Building dribble castles." She told him, letting the muddy water fall from her hands over one of her towers. The drips dried into damp sand as they fell onto the tower. He grinned, trying not to laugh at her.

"Are you going to be able to get out?" he asked, noticing that the castles were perched precariously on her legs. Ralts looked at her curiously. It was getting later anyway, so she pulled herself out of the mud, letting the castles fall to ruin back into the water.

They decided to go back into town after she rinsed her legs in the water.

"I wonder if we could take Gastly with us, he certainly seems to like you." Wally said, "She said she was going to try to find him a trainer." Nicolette smiled at the gastly in her arms.

"I wonder why she didn't think of that herself. She seemed to think it would be a bad idea..." He seemed a bit surprised, not having noticed anything himself.

"I'm sure we can talk to her," he said.

Again, they walked around town, talking, until it got later, and they went back to the pokemon center for the night. Joy had given them the same room they'd slept in the night before and they settled in quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo or Gameboy.**

Joy didn't seem very happy when Nicolette asked to take the little gastly with them as her own pokemon. She frowned lightly when Nicolette approached her with the question asking if she would be able to take care of a baby ghost, but when gastly continued to go to Nicolette and no one else the nurse finally consented and watched as Nicolette took out a pokeball, expanding it and touching it to the accepting ghost. The ball twitched a few times and fell silent, Gastly having apparently no problem accepting Nicolette as a trainer.

It was still fairly early when Wally and Nicolette finally set out towards Mauville city once more, they were taking the same path up route 110 as they had the day before. As they finally passed the trees to the road under the cycling path the two were talking comfortably about what their plans were now that she had a pokemon of her own with her as well.

"Are you going to challenge the gyms, there's one in Mauville?" he asked curiously. Nicolette just shook her head, not bothering to comment that she already knew where all the gyms where located, and what pokemon they could expect to face there.

"Nurse Joy said that he must have just hatched, I don't think he'd probably be ready for a gym so soon," Nicolette answered thoughtfully, "I'll probably wait and train him for a while, and probably try to catch some other pokemon and go with you to Rustboro and challenge the gym there."

Wally grinned at that, looking back at her slightly.

"What kind of other pokemon would you want to catch?" he asked. She thought about it for a minute.

"I'd like to catch an abra if I can find one, but I'll probably go into Petalburg woods to see if I can find a shroomish." He blinked at her answer.

"If shroomish are supposed to be in Petalburg woods, do you know were to find an abra?" he asked, looking at her curiously. She thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Their usually fairly rare, but from what I understand it should be possible to find them on route 116, and in Granite cave just outside of Dewford." She looked up at him curiously. "Are you looking for any kind of pokemon in particular?"

"Not really." He answered, a bit nervously. She smiled.

"Better to train the pokemon you have and take things as they come right?" she asked. When he nodded at the statement she added, "That's probably the right way to go about it, but you can't help but keep an eye out for favorites sometimes. I guess that's why it's so common to see trainers who specialize in a favorite type of pokemon."

They continued to talk as they kept going. When they stopped for lunch they let the pokemon out to eat, everyone was happy to see that Gastly had gone with them. After Nicolette had officially become his trainer Joy had given her a bottle and some baby pokemon food for him. She had been told that, since Gastly had only hatched recently, she shouldn't give him much solid food for at least a few weeks. She spent most of their short break feeding him whatever he could eat.

Even having left fairly early that morning, they didn't reach Mauville until later in the afternoon. After checking into the pokemon center and having nurse Joy check out their pokemon they went out to look around the town some. Not far from the Pokemon center they noticed bike shop, but decided not to go in. Nicolette didn't protest, while she knew that Rydell the owner gave out free bikes in the game, she didn't want to test that in reality, particularly not when she was traveling with someone this way.

Really they didn't find much to do, they weren't really interested in the gym right then, and neither of them wanted to bother with the game corner, neither of them had enough money to even attempt it. In the end they found a shop where they bought some dinner and the two of them restocked for their trip to Vanderturf the next day. Nicolette had been a little surprised at how long it had taken them to get to Mauville, it didn't seem like a long way in the game, and she could usually go much further. At the same time she reminded herself that it wasn't a game anymore, and there were bound to be some differences, they hadn't even seen any of the trainers that she had expected on their way through route 110. She'd even sat up the night before reminding herself about all of them and trying to remember what pokemon they all had and their weaknesses, particularly since she couldn't rely on her inordinately high leveled starter pokemon, which she'd always had every time she restarted her games, raising the one pokemon so that it's level was far above that of any trainers or wild pokemon they would possibly come across in the game, level 16 before the first gym, 20 before the second, and 30 before she really left Slateport, every time she played through the games. Now she was already in Mauville and her only pokemon was a low level gastly, she wasn't entirely sure she knew how to proceed this way.


End file.
